Frère et soeur
by Zumkalt
Summary: Petits témoignages du lien frère / sœur entre Roman et Jane, depuis leur enfance jusqu'à la fin de Sandstorm, à travers quelques-uns des moments marquants de leur vie (Beaucoup de Roman POV).


Il y a de cela un moment, quelqu'un m'avait réclamé un OS sur la relation frère / sœur de Roman et Jane. J'ai mis du temps à trouver un concept dans lequel je me sente à l'aise pour le faire, mais après quelques efforts je suis parvenus à ce résultat, qui mélange à la fois des extrapolations sur leur passé, et des évènements de la série vus du point de vue de Roman. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

 **Frère et sœur**

…

La première fois que Roman vit sa sœur tout était flou, et il n'en gardait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir clair. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, étant donné qu'il était arrivé sur cette terre moins d'un jour plus tôt. D'ailleurs, sa sœur s'appelait encore Alice, et lui-même s'appelait Ian. Il avait une famille aimante et des parents, Andries et Trisha, fous de joie de l'accueillir dans leur foyer.

-« Dis bonjour à ta sœur », roucoula sa mère depuis son lit à la maternité en tournant le minuscule être humain vers sa fille ainée, qui tirait la main de son père pour entrer dans la pièce.

-« Beau », s'enthousiasma la petite en tendant un doigt menu pout tapoter doucement la joue du nouveau-né qui répondit par une petite grimace.

-« Oui, c'est une petite merveille », approuva sa mère en souriant.

-« Tout petit », dit ensuite Alice en levant un regard inquiet vers Trisha.

-« C'est normal ma chérie, ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, ensuite il va grandir comme toi. Mais je t'assure qu'il va très bien. Est-ce que tu veux lui faire un câlin » ?

-« Câlin » ! Approuva joyeusement la fillette. Sa mère la fit grimper à côté d'elle dans le lit, l'installant de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop près du bord. Elle positionna ensuite les bras de son aîné de presque deux ans, avant de déposer délicatement le nourrisson dans le petit creux ainsi formé. La jeune femme resta cependant à côté de ses enfants, tenant doucement la tête du petit dernier bien droite, sachant qu'Alice était encore trop jeune pour comprendre l'importance de ce geste.

-« Plus personne ne bouge », dit Andries en levant son appareil photo. « Vous êtes tous absolument adorables comme ça ». Le flash ne perturba absolument pas le bébé, qui n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Sa sœur par contre cligna les siens frénétiquement en gloussant. Andries sourit devant sa mimique, et regarda avec amour sa petite famille devant lui. Trisha souriante même si la fatigue de l'accouchement se voyait encore sur son visage. Ian, si petit et si mignon avec son petit duvet blond sur la tête. Et Alice, sa précieuse petite princesse qui semblait folle de joie de tenir son frère nouveau-né contre elle, à tel point que sa mère devait gentiment la surveiller pour qu'elle n'étouffe pas le bébé avec le même genre de câlin plein d'amour qu'elle donnait à ses animaux en peluche. Il avait hâte de faire développer les photos pour les envoyer à ses parents et partager ce bonheur avec eux.

Ian ne se rappelait pas de cet instant de manière consciente. Il était bien trop jeune pour cela. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il se rappelait vaguement de la chaleur des bras de sa sœur, même des années plus tard, lorsque son nom aurait changé, comme une sorte de sensation fantôme d'une vie meilleure.

…

La première fois que Ian vit ses parents, ses vrais parents, avoir peur, un homme se tenait dans leur salon.

-« Le gouvernement vous a clairement dans le collimateur. Vous devriez lever le pied, vous faire oubliez quelques temps. J'ai des amis qui peuvent vous aider à passer en Namibie si nécessaire. De là vous pourrez prendre l'avion pour aller loin d'ici », argumenta l'homme, un vieux monsieur mal rasé et portant un jean et une chemise froissée.

-« Jan, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner la cause. La ségrégation est un fléau, les gens doivent voir que justifier les inégalités d'accès à l'emploi, aux infrastructures publics, de salaires, de droits politiques en fonction de la couleur de peau est une absurdité », protesta Trisha d'un ton passionné.

-« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais la répression s'est durcie ces derniers temps. Ce sont les derniers soubresauts du régime et c'est là qu'une bête est la plus dangereuse ».

-« Nous devons poursuivre la lutte ! Depuis la libération de Madiba (1), de plus en plus de partisans rejoignent notre cause, les mentalités changent. Nous ne devons pas relâcher la pression » !

-« Trisha, tu devrais peut-être l'écouter…Pense aux enfants. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir été suivis par des hommes de la police secrète aujourd'hui », répondit son mari en s'approchant l'air clairement inquiet.

-« Quoi ?! Si ces tueurs vous ont dans le collimateur vous devez partir loin d'ici et vite. Ils sont capables de vous atteindre même dans les pays voisins. Vous devez aller plus loin, aux États-Unis peut-être », dit Jan en palissant visiblement.

-« Il a raison Trish. Nous devons quitter le pays. Mes parents ont déménagé en Australie, là-bas les enfants seront en sécurité ».

-« Je ne veux pas me laisser intimider. Si nous partons ils gagnent », protesta sa femme même si il pouvait voir le doute dans ses yeux.

-« Et si nous mourrons, qui combattra ? Qui s'occupera des enfants » ?

-« Pourquoi t'es debout » ? demanda soudain sa sœur en venant s'assoir au bord du palier avec Ian.

-« Maman et papa ont peur…Des méchants vont venir », murmura Ian en levant des yeux inquiet vers elle, son ours en peluche serré contre lui mais son attention détournée de la conversation entre adulte qu'il apercevait en bas de l'escalier.

-« Papa et maman sont là. Et je ne laisserais pas les méchants t'attraper », lui répondit Alice avec toute la confiance de ses six ans. Ian regarda sa sœur ainée avec admiration et reconnaissance. Même à l'école, lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui à la récréation, elle était toujours là pour le défendre. Sa sœur était vraiment sa personne préférée dans le monde entier. Son courage retrouvé, il se laissa trainer vers les chambres par Alice, qui le borda et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Les deux enfants s'endormirent à nouveau au bout de quelques minutes, ignorant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils verraient leurs parents en vie. Perdus au royaume des songes, ils n'entendirent pas plusieurs portières claquer non loin de la maison moins d'une heure plus tard…

…

La première fois que Ian vit celle qui deviendrait sa nouvelle mère, elle menait un groupe d'hommes en arme dans l'orphelinat. Malgré lui, il était fasciné par cette figure féminine autoritaire et confiante, portant le même treillis et qui semblait se faire obéir de ses hommes, dont la plupart étaient plus imposants qu'elle, sans difficulté.

-« Trouvez-moi tous ces fils de putes ! Et faites attention, l'endroit grouille de gamins, sécurisez les et évacuez les dès que possible ! Nous allons fermer ce trou de l'enfer une bonne fois pour toute » ! Dit la femme d'une voix forte, où était perceptible une certaine colère, en regardant autour d'elle. Instinctivement, Ian se rencogna un peu dans l'ombre derrière l'armoire où il se trouvait. Le manque d'entretien de cette partie du bâtiment, non pas que le reste de l'orphelinat soit en bien meilleur état, lui servait bien.

-« À vos ordres colonel », répondit un soldat casqué et lourdement équipé en progressant vers lui. Roman se figea lorsque la lampe torche fixée au bout du canon du fusil automatique de l'homme l'éclaira.

-« J'en ai un ! Eh petit, je vais te sortir de là pour un endroit meilleur, d'accord » ? Dit l'homme en baissant son arme pour tendre une main gantée vers lui.

Instinctivement le petit garçon recula et soudain sa sœur jaillit de l'ombre avec un cri de banshee. Le soldat était bon, très bon. Il se retourna rapidement vers la source du bruit pour parer la première attaque sans perdre Ian des yeux. Mais Alice était maline. Maline et vicieuse, l'orphelinat s'en était assuré. Sa deuxième main se détendit et la fourchette qu'elle tenait se planta dans le gras de la cuisse du soldat, qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Habitué à pire, il ne se laissa cependant pas déconcentrer longtemps et retira l'objet avant de le jeter au loin.

La pré-adolescente tenta de revenir à la charge, mais le colosse la saisie facilement par le haut de son T-shirt sale, en faisant passer son fusil d'assaut dans son dos d'un mouvement rapide pour avoir les mains libres.

-« Arrêtes ça petite teigne. Je sais que tu as peur mais je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal », tenta de l'apaiser le militaire en la tenant à distance. Alice répondit par un rictus sauvage en lui montrant les dents, continuant à se débattre comme un petit animal en colère, crachant des insultes en afrikaans. Son frère saisie l'occasion pour tenter de s'emparer de l'arme de poing que l'homme portait dans un étui sur sa cuisse et venir en aide à sa sœur, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Tenant toujours Alice en l'air, cette fois-ci d'une seule main, il donna une petite tape sur la main de Ian pour l'écarter de son révolver.

Sa sœur profita de sa distraction pour mordre la main qui la tenait, faisant lâcher prise à son opposant qui jura de douleur.

-« Un peu d'aide ici » ! Appela le soldat, que Ian reconnut comme américain en voyant le patch avec la bannière étoilée sur son épaule, pendant que l'homme essayait de maintenir à distance ses deux attaquants sans leur faire de mal.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel », intervint la voix sèche de la femme que Ian avait vue plus tôt.

-« Ces deux-là pensent que nous leur voulons du mal », expliqua l'homme en continuant de tenir à distance le frère et la sœur qui se débattaient toujours.

-« Très bien…Ça suffit ! Rugit la femme, faisant s'arrêter net Ian sur place. Aussitôt, Alice vint se positionner devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Les yeux de la femme s'adoucirent un peu en voyant sa réaction.

-« Je suis le colonel Ellen Briggs, des forces armées des États-Unis d'Amérique. Comment vous appelez vous » ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

-« Ian » répondit automatiquement le garçon. Les figures d'autorité féminines n'étaient pas nombreuses dans l'orphelinat, et il était littéralement fasciné par cette femme forte.

-« Praat nie met hom nie, dit is 'n vyand » (2) ! Cracha aussitôt sa sœur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de lui dire » ? demanda le soldat en les regardant curieusement.

-« Probablement de ne pas nous parler. Cela ressemble à de l'afrikaans, ce qui confirme ce que nous soupçonnions au sujet de cet endroit », répondit Briggs en s'approchant lentement. « Je sais que tu me comprends », dit-elle ensuite en tournant son attention vers la fillette. « Je ne te veux pas te mal. J'imagine que c'est ton frère » ? Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsque son interlocutrice se déplaça latéralement pour suivre son mouvement, afin de rester entre elle et le garçonnet. La façon presque instinctive qu'elle avait de bouger attira immédiatement l'œil entrainé de l'officier américain. La gamine se mouvait comme un combattant, solide sur ses appuis, ne perdant pas de vu la menace, attendant patiemment une opportunité de frapper. Curieuse d'étudier sa réaction, Ellen se déplaça à l'opposé de son homme qui attendait toujours calmement, afin de forcer la fille à faire un choix.

La contraction de ses pupilles lui montra que celle-ci avait parfaitement compris la manœuvre, et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse avant le moment où le fait de la suivre du regard l'obligerait à perdre l'autre soldat de vu et à laisser son frère sans protection. Volontairement, la militaire fit un mouvement un peu trop appuyé, qui ouvrit sa garde l'espace d'un instant. Aussitôt la fille en profita pour l'attaquer, lançant son poing droit vers elle sans hésitation. Sa technique était bonne, constata aussitôt la femme plus âgée. Bonne mais pas encore à hauteur de la sienne. D'un geste rapide, elle écarta le bras de son assaillante et se prépara à la repousser avec sa main libre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant lorsqu'elle comprit le plan de fille, en la voyant déjà se baisser. D'un mouvement rapide, celle-ci saisit le manche du couteau de combat qui dépassait de la botte de l'officier, et sans hésiter porta un coup ascendant en continuant de tourner sur elle-même.

Malheureusement pour Alice, Briggs n'était pas une bleue. Sans se laisser décontenancer, celle-ci pencha le buste en arrière avant d'attraper le poignet de la jeune fille pour le tordre et la forcer à lâcher l'arme. Elle relâcha sa prise rapidement afin de ne pas briser le membre menu qu'elle avait empoigné, avant de renouveler son attaque. Voyant sa sœur en difficulté, Roman passa aussi à l'action. Il était loin d'être aussi bon qu'Alice, ou aussi rapide, mais il ne laisserait rien arriver à sa sœur après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le protéger dans cet endroit abandonné de tous.

La femme en uniforme était plus forte qu'eux, plus rapide, et il le comprit lorsqu'elle se contenta de dévier sa charge désordonnée d'une petite claque presque négligente sur la main. Le mouvement l'envoya percuter Alice, qui fut forcée de renoncer à sa propre attaque. Essayant de se protéger l'un l'autre, les deux enfants redoublèrent d'ardeur. La femme ne semblait pourtant que jouer avec eux, car elle se déplaçait à peine pour esquiver leurs assauts, les forçant plutôt à se gêner mutuellement. Souriant tout le long du combat, elle les regarda comme si elle évaluait leurs actions, et les défiait de faire de leur mieux. Le souffle haletant, Ian regarda Alice lancer une nouvelle attaque qui échoua comme les autres. Brusquement, il se sentit saisi dans une étreinte puissante. Paniqué, il appela sa sœur à l'aide. Malgré sa fatigue, la colère permis à la fillette de faire quelque pas vers l'homme qui venait de capturer son frère, mais le coup de pied qu'elle tenta manquait de force. Un autre soldat en profita pour la saisir à bras-le-corps, et la soulever dans les airs, ses pieds battant furieusement le vide alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le frère et la sœur patientaient dans ce qui servait d'infirmerie à cette antichambre de l'enfer. Quelques infirmiers, reconnaissable à leur brassard à croix rouge s'occupait des blessés de l'assaut. Il s'agissait en majorité de leurs gardiens, mais quelques soldats américains avaient également été touchés dans la lutte et étaient soignés à part. Ian et sa sœur n'étaient pas vraiment prisonniers, mais pas libres non plus. Apparemment, ils s'étaient montrés plus agressifs que les autres enfants et leurs libérateurs préféraient les garder à l'œil. Le fait qu'Alice ait reconnu l'un des gardes qui les avaient toujours davantage maltraité que les autres et ait essayé de le poignarder avec un morceau de verre récupéré sur une vitre brisée n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

-« Ils sont trop agressifs. Je sais que nous sommes venus pour libérer les gamins de cet endroit, mais d'après ce que disent les autres enfants et les gardiens survivants, ces deux-là sont dangereux. Ils ont déjà envoyé de nombreuses personnes à l'infirmerie, et la petite a essayé de tuer le grand maigre allongé là-bas. Même avec une thérapie…je ne vois pas qui pourrait arriver à les gérer », dit l'un des membres du personnel médical américain.

-« Alors je les adopterais moi-même, et je les élèverais comme mes propres enfants. Je suis sûre d'arriver à les gérer. Considérant ce qu'ils ont vécus ici, ce n'est pas très étonnant…Ils ont dû s'endurcir pour survivre », répondit la femme en les observant avec attention. Alice lui jeta un regard méfiant, mais Ian sentit son cœur bondir dans son petit torse. Lentement, la femme s'approcha d'eux, gardant ses mains bien en vues pour montrer qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal.

-« Voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Loin d'ici, dans un autre pays, dans une vraie maison » ? Demanda-t-elle avec une douceur inattendue. Ian jeta immédiatement un regard plein d'espoir vers Alice qui resta impassible, avant de se tourner vers l'américaine et de pointer un doigt sur lui, puis un vers sa sœur avec un air interrogatif.

-« Bien sûr, tous les deux, je ne penserais jamais à vous séparer ». Ian regarda à nouveau sa sœur. C'était une offre en or, qui leur permettrait de rester ensemble. Tout valait mieux que de rester ici de toute façon.

-« Tu es douée, mais je peux te rendre encore meilleure pour que tu puisses protéger ton frère », dit ensuite Ellen à Alice, sentant son hésitation. Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux de celle-ci, et elle hocha finalement la tête, tendant gravement sa main à leur nouvelle mère, qui la serra pour sceller leur accord avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Madame, est-ce que vous êtes sûre ? Demanda l'infirmier d'un air sceptique. « Ils sont vraiment dangereux, de futurs tueurs dans l'âme. Je ne sais pas si une thérapie donnera quelque chose avec eux étant donné ce qu'ils ont vécus ici ». Le colonel se retourna vers lui, puis vers ses nouveaux enfants.

-« Bien sûr, ils sont parfaits ».

…

La première fois que Roman vit sa sœur après que sa mémoire ait été effacée et qu'il l'ait abandonné sur Time Square, il sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter. Après tout ce temps, sa précieuse sœur était enfin devant lui. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, il savait que Remi ne se souvenait pas de lui à cause du ZIP, mais elle avait l'air…épuisée, sur le bord, presque…vulnérable. Un coup d'œil plus rapide lui montra son visage couvert d'ecchymoses, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Puis, il remarqua le sang qui coulait de son flanc gauche, et la panique menaça de l'envahir. Lorsque Remi ouvrit la bouche pour lui raconter ce que Cade lui avait fait subir, la panique fut remplacée par la rage. Il se contrôla néanmoins pour conduire sa sœur en lieu sûr. Le jeune homme se retint de jurer en entendant que Remi savait qu'elle n'était pas Taylor Shaw. Oscar avait vraiment merdé avant sa mort, et cela avait dû la laisser avec bien plus de questions que de réponses. Pour l'instant, il devait cependant se concentrer sur sa sœur. Même s'il continua de parler pour la distraire et la garder éveillée, un bref regard sur sa blessure lui montra qu'elle perdait trop de sang. Comme un problème n'arrivait jamais seul, il se heurta à un barrage de police en tournant à un croisement, sans possibilité de faire demi-tour. Rapidement il retira son sweet-shirt pour que Remi couvre sa blessure.

L'officier qui s'approcha pour les contrôler sembla d'abord croire à leur histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sang. Remi essaya de faire bonne figure et prétendre que tout allait bien, mais la méfiance était clairement visible dans les yeux du policier. Au moment où on lui intima l'ordre de quitter le véhicule, Roman savait déjà quoi faire. Il essaya de garder son calme, même lorsque l'homme refusa qu'il conduise sa sœur à l'hôpital, ce qui scella son destin même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Le jeune homme n'avait jeté qu'un œil rapide, mais la quantité de sang qui imbibait le T-Shirt de Remi lui indiquait que ce n'était pas juste une égratignure. Penser à celle à qui il tenait le plus au monde en train de se vider lentement de son sang juste à côté de lui fit bouillir son propre sang, mais il s'efforça de ne rien montrer en obtempérant. Gardant le masque impassible que sa mère lui avait appris à porter, il sortit du véhicule.

Les mains sur le capot, son regard croisa alors longuement celui de sa sœur toujours à l'intérieur. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire la confusion, la peur et la douleur. Cette fois-ci c'était à lui de la protéger, et cette conviction raffermit sa détermination. Il crut l'espace d'un instant la voir hocher négativement la tête pour lui dire de renoncer, mais il était déjà en mouvement. Du coude, il sonna l'officier avant de le projeter contre la voiture. Désarmant facilement un deuxième assaillant il lui claqua ensuite la tête contre le rétroviseur pour l'assommer, notant presque avec détachement le craquement sec indiqua que quelque chose avait dû se briser chez son agresseur, avant de désarmer un troisième policier arrivant dans son dos. Avec une aisance née de nombreuses heures de pratique, il retourna l'arme contre l'homme et lui tira deux fois dans le ventre.

Se servant de l'officier sonné par les impacts contre son gilet comme bouclier, il abattit ensuite deux autres policiers qui ouvraient le feu sur lui, mais touchèrent leur camarade à la place. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans son organisme, et il sentait toutes ses facultés se décupler. Ces hommes n'étaient pas de taille face à lui, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il avait une mission à accomplir, une sœur à sauver. Ouvrant la portière côté conducteur pour grimper dans le véhicule, il s'arrêta pour pointer rapidement son arme en face de lui, et ouvrit le feu pour abattre un dernier policier à travers la vitre passager. Prenant quelques secondes pour se calmer une fois devant le volant, il se tourna brièvement vers Remi, et ce qu'il vit le perturba. Remi avait l'air effrayé, elle qui était toujours si forte habituellement. Mais pas effrayée par les policiers, non elle était effrayée par lui, comme s'il pouvait être un danger pour elle.

Mettant sa réaction sur le compte du traumatisme d'avoir été détenue et torturée pendant des mois, et sur le choc de sa blessure, il écarta rapidement ces pensées parasites, pour conduire jusqu'à un parking où ils abandonnèrent la voiture pour en voler une autre. Avec deux vitres brisées et des traces de balles, ils auraient beaucoup trop attiré l'attention autrement.

Même s'il devait à moitié la porter Remi semblait moins secouée, et demanda encore à voir leur mère. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il s'amuserait presque de la voir croire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Shepherd trouverait sûrement cela drôle aussi lorsqu'il le lui raconterait. Après cette cascade, la planque n'était cependant plus une option, et ils allaient devoir se risquer dans un vrai hôpital.

Cette fois-ci il conduisit aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans dépasser les limitations de vitesse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être arrêté une nouvelle fois. À leur arrivée, la douleur et la perte de sang semblaient avoir mis Remi dans un état semi comateux, et il se dépêcha d'entrer. Se glissant discrètement dans la foule, il localisa rapidement un vestiaire où il pénétra comme s'il avait tous les droits d'être là. Heureusement le lieu était désert, et il enfila rapidement une tenue d'infirmier trouvée dans un placard. Ressortant, il saisit un fauteuil roulant abandonné d'un air naturel, usant de ce que sa sœur et sa mère lui avaient appris pour se fondre dans la masse, souriant même aux infirmières qu'il croisait. Les deux femmes de sa vie lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait un certain charme lorsqu'il le faisait, et ce talent lui avait permis de nombreuses fois d'obtenir des informations importante, même s'il était bien moins doué que Remi pour séduire les gens et gagner leur confiance.

Son cœur accéléra cependant lorsqu'il revint près de la voiture pour y trouver un policier, regardant vers Remi avec insistance. Même s'il avait l'air soupçonneux, l'homme proposa cependant son aide. Roman hésita à le tuer sur place, mais les risques étaient trop grands. Trop de témoins, trop de caméras….Il accepta à contrecœur l'aide pour placer Remi dans le fauteuil et s'éloigna le plus vite possible avec sa sœur, vers une salle de soin vide qu'il avait repéré au préalable.

Alors qu'il examinait la plaie, il leva brièvement les yeux vers sa sœur, croisant son regard redevenu dur. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il la prévint que cela allait faire mal, et qu'elle répondit qu'elle avait connu pire. Cela il le savait, Remi était une survivante tout comme lui. Et à voir les bleus et les cicatrices sur son corps, ce « pire » prenait une autre dimension sur laquelle il préférait ne pas trop s'attarder pour le moment. D'un coup, la jeune femme s'effondra contre lui, l'effort étant visiblement trop important pour son corps affaiblit. L'allongeant délicatement, il entreprit de s'assurer que la balle n'était plus à l'intérieur, avant de désinfecter et de recoudre la plaie. Se jurant pendant toute l'opération de trouver Cade et de lui faire payer son crime envers sa famille.

Une fois les soins nécessaires prodigués, il regarda brièvement à l'extérieur, trouvant le couloir vide. Profitant de l'absence de témoins, il souleva délicatement sa sœur pour l'emmener hors de l'hôpital, mais sans hâte excessive ce qui aurait attiré l'attention, se changeant rapidement à nouveau avant de se remettre derrière le volant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remi s'éveilla lentement, et il la rassura calmement, craignant qu'un mouvement brusque ne fasse sauter ses points de sutures. Cela n'eut qu'un succès mitigé, car si sa sœur ne bougea pas, elle recommença à le bombarder de questions. Il pouvait le comprendre, vu ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

Après quelques minutes de voyages en silence, une fois clair qu'il ne lui dirait rien avant d'arriver à destination, ils atteignirent le point de rendez-vous, et il accompagna Remi vers leur mère qui venait de sortir de la voiture stationnée devant le monument. Nerveusement, il la regarda ensuite défier Shepherd lorsque leur mère sous-entendit qu'elle portait peut-être un micro. Bien sûr elle ne savait pas que la femme devant eux était leur mère, mais même si elle le savait, cela n'aurait rien changé. Remi n'avait jamais hésité à montrer ses désaccords avec Shepherd, quel que soit le sujet. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il en aurait presque sourit. Le regard sur le visage de sa sœur lorsqu'elle comprit que son interlocutrice était Shepherd valait cependant le détour, même si le choc qu'elle exprima quand leur mère enchaina en lui révélant leur filiation le mis mal à l'aise. Visiblement, elle était persuadée d'être seule au monde, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre puisque personne n'avait répondu aux avis du FBI pour obtenir son identité. Cela faisait partit du plan bien sûr, mais avait dû lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'avait personne sur qui compter. Peut-être même que le FBI l'en avait convaincu pour mieux utiliser ses talents…

Roman releva cependant les yeux lorsque Shepherd expliqua qu'il était son frère, et que Remi tourna un visage incrédule et perdu vers lui. Il détestait la voir comme cela, si faible, si abattue. Il se retint de serrer les poings de colère lorsque Shepherd expliqua à sa sœur qu'Oscar était mort, tué par Cade, et qu'il vit la douleur et les larmes sur son visage. Il avait traqué cet enfoiré pendant des semaines lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert, mais Cade était insaisissable…Et pour cause, il s'était terré dans un trou pour faire souffrir sa sœur encore et encore…Mais Roman était patient. Un jour où l'autre, il trouverait cet enfoiré, et lui donnerait la mort lente et douloureuse que ses actes méritaient. Enfin si Remi ne le trouvait pas avant lui bien sûr, elle voudrait sans doute venger la mort de son fiancé.

L'annonce de sa mère concernant le fait que sa précieuse sœur devait retourner au FBI le tira brutalement de ses pensées, et il protesta. Comment pouvait-elle l'envoyer loin à nouveau après ce qu'elle avait subi ? Remi avait besoin de leur aide, elle avait besoin de sa famille pour se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de traverser et d'apprendre. Une partie de lui savait que Shepherd ferait tout pour préserver la mission, mais en voyant sa sœur supplier pour des réponses il sentit sa résolution faiblir. Leur mère ne céda pas cependant, et il détourna les yeux et tint-il sa langue, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de contester ses décisions.

À contrecœur, il donna à Remi le ticket de métro qui lui permettrait de retourner au FBI, avant de la serrer dans ses bras comme si il ne devait jamais la revoir. Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, pas si il avait son mot à dire…Roman lui donna ensuite la pièce, ce petit symbole de leur vie d'avant et de leurs parents biologiques qu'ils avaient lutté pour conserver. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui en expliquer la signification, alors cela attendrait, mais il espérait que cela pourrait la réconforter en attendant. Sentant sa résolution faiblir à nouveau, il se détourna pour s'éloigner, craignant de compromettre la suite de la mission en emmenant Remi loin du FBI et de tous ses agents défendant un système corrompu.

Utilisant des chemins détournés, changeant plusieurs fois de direction et surveillant ses arrières pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivis, il rejoignit finement leur mère. Il fut peiné de voir qu'elle ne croyait pas à la bonne foi de Remi, mais de son point de vu, c'était une histoire beaucoup trop crédible pour être inventée. Certes il y avait des incohérences, mais les stigmates sur le corps de sa sœur étaient bien réels et témoignaient de semaines de sévices. Personne ne s'infligerait cela volontairement pas même Remi, aussi dure et résistante soit-elle. D'ailleurs, qu'elle intérêt aurait-elle à faire cela ? Non, il était sûr que sa sœur était de retour parmi eux. Peut-être pas totalement, car elle n'avait pas tous ses souvenirs, mais suffisamment pour comprendre l'importance du plan et de la famille. Il la protégerait, il l'aiderait à remonter la pente, et le moment venu, il était sûr qu'elle se dresserait avec eux contre ce gouvernement corrompu…

…

La première fois que Roman se souvint que sa sœur avait effacé sa mémoire, il était furieux. La soirée était pourtant normale, enfin ce qui constituait leur normalité depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à vivre avec elle. Jane venait de rentrer et il préparait le diner. Sachant ses compétences désastreuses en matière culinaire, après qu'elle ait faillit mettre deux fois le feu à la maison en essayant de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner lors de son premier réveil dans un vrai lit et pas dans une cellule, c'était sans doute plus sûr.

Distrait par la conversation, il s'entailla le doigt, et Jane se précipita pour trouver de quoi d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Lui ne s'inquiétait pas trop, la coupure n'avait pas l'air si profonde que ça. Sa sœur par contre tenait absolument à le soigner, ce qu'il trouva mignon d'une certaine façon. Mais en la voyant près de lui, son esprit flasha soudain vers un local de stockage mal éclairé, où sa sœur soignait sa blessure à l'épaule…avant de lui parler d'un produit qui lui avait permis de recommencer à zéro, et de lui planter une aiguille dans le cou. La tendresse se transforma en choc puis en colère lorsqu'il se rappela ses mots.

-« Je sais que tu m'as mentis…tu as effacé ma mémoire », dit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Il vit les yeux de Jane s'écarquiller de surprise, avant qu'elle n'essaye de nier, mais la colère était trop présente pour qu'il soit rationnel, et quelque chose se brisa en lui. Sa sœur, celle en qui il avait le plus confiance depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sans le moindre souvenir l'avait trahi, lui avait menti. Perdant le contrôle, il s'empara d'un couteau sur la planche à découper et porta un large coup circulaire que sa sœur évita de justesse. Il tenta ensuite de la poignarder à plusieurs reprises, mais elle évita ou dévia ses coups avant de le frapper. Le sang battait furieusement ses tempes alors qu'il continuait d'attaquer, entendant vaguement les mots que prononçait sa sœur, sans doute pour le calmer, à travers une sorte de brouillard. Totalement contrôlé par sa colère, il n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur le mette au sol et passe derrière lui. Alors qu'elle lui faisait la prise du sommeil pour le plonger dans la conscience et le neutraliser sans le tuer, un flot de souvenirs envahi son esprit.

L'orphelinat. La mission. Le retour de Remi…Jane…parmi eux après sa soi-disant torture par Cade. Sa volonté de retrouver sa sœur malgré les doutes de Shepherd, en tuant Kantor à sa place et en mentant à leur mère pour la couvrir. Mais sa sœur l'avait abandonnée. Plusieurs fois même…Remi avait sacrifié leur lien pour la mission, le laissant derrière elle en sachant qu'elle risquait de ne jamais redevenir celle qu'elle était. Et Jane avait menti pour essayer d'obtenir le frère qu'elle voulait, un petit chien docile pour le FBI.

Sans surprise, il se réveilla dans son ancienne cellule…Évidement, après les évènements de la nuit, les fédéraux n'allaient pas le laisser dehors. S'il était capable d'attaquer sa propre sœur, il représentait une menace encore plus grande pour eux. Lorsque sa sœur entra de manière hésitante, il essaya de la chasser. Elle avait menti, elle s'était servie de lui, et il ne voulait pas lui parler. Pourtant quand il essaya de lui faire voir son point de vue, elle nia. Même lorsqu'il l'accusa d'avoir mis ses propres intérêts avant les siens…

-« Je t'ai sauvé la vie…Shepherd voulait te tuer et je l'en ai empêché, et toi c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? Tu effaces ma mémoire…tu me voles toute ma vie », dit-il douloureusement en la regardant dans les yeux. La colère s'était un peu apaisée, remplacée par un sentiment de vide, et une certaine tristesse. Sa propre sœur l'avait utilisé, après qu'il l'ai choisi sur leur mère, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus personne.

-« Effacer ta mémoire était le seul moyen que j'avais de t'emmener au FBI. C'était ça ou l'un de nous deux aurait tué l'autre. Je n'avais pas le choix », protesta Jane en le regardant. Cette fois-ci, la colère revint. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ?

-« Cette décision ce n'était pas à toi de la prendre », dit-il fermement, lui montrant ce qu'il lui reprochait vraiment. Qu'elle se soit retournée contre leur mère et le plan était une chose, mais il pouvait l'admettre dans une certaine mesure. Avec sa mémoire effacé, le FBI avait eu une grande influence sur elle et l'avait rendue plus…douce d'une certaine façon, plus favorable au gouvernement. Mais ce qu'il n'admettait pas, c'était qu'elle lui vole sa liberté de choisir, tout cela parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas de son plein grès chez les fédéraux.

-« Je commence à retrouver la mémoire…Et plus mes souvenirs me reviennent et plus je te hais », dit-il finalement avant de lui tourner le dos. Il ignora les larmes qu'il avait vu perler aux coins de ses yeux, et la douleur sur son visage, enterrant tout au fond de lui le pincement qui avait saisi son cœur à cet instant.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il perçut une certaine agitation dans le bâtiment. Les sons ne filtraient pas dans sa cellule mais c'était plus une ambiance, quelque chose qui flottait dans l'air, comme une appréhension. Son intuition fut confirmée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit…pour laisser le passage à sa mère. La discussion lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, car même si Shepherd lui reprocha d'avoir sauvé sa sœur, elle lui offrit une chance de revenir vers elle. Bien que ce sentant encore incertain, il accepta. Après tout, n'importe quoi était mieux que de rester dans cette cellule.

…

La dernière fois que Roman vit sa sœur, elle braquait un automatique sur lui. Tout son corps n'était que douleur après l'accident et le combat qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle. Son esprit était encore un peu confus, mais la colère était toujours là. Les souvenirs qui étaient revenus étaient encore mélangés, et il se rappelait de choses aléatoires à des moments inattendus. Comme si son cerveau était un ordinateur qui essayait de redémarrer mais transmettait des paquets de données de manière désordonnée.

Après que lui et Shepherd se soient échappés des locaux du FBI, ils avaient lancés la dernière phase de leur plan pour débarrasser le pays de la corruption. Mais une fois encore, Weller et Jane s'étaient dressés contre eux. Sa mère avait été capturée et sa tentative de stopper l'ambulance s'était soldée par un carambolage brutal. Ensuite il avait fait face à nouveau à sa sœur, qui lui avait botté le cul une fois de plus. Il se rappelait à quel point elle était forte bien sûr, mais cela faisait deux fois qu'il l'attaquait avec l'intention de lui faire du mal, et deux fois qu'elle le neutralisait sans lui faire trop de dégâts en retour. Ses aptitudes étaient manifestement intactes, et il en éprouva un certain doute. Si c'était le cas, est-ce que sa sœur était toujours là quelque part ? Est-ce qu'une partie de Remi subsistait en Jane ?

-« Fais le », cracha-t-il les mâchoires serrées alors que le canon de l'arme était braqué droit sur sa tête. Sa sœur le regarda comme s'il était fou, et il renouvela son appel.

-« Fais le » ! Cria-t-il, la défiant du regard de mettre un terme à sa vie. Une partie de lui voulait qu'elle presse la détente, pour que tout cela s'arrête. Les souvenirs, la douleur d'avoir perdu sa famille, tout…Mais Remi resta juste là, semblant incapable de bouger, de prendre une décision, le souffle court et le visage marqué par l'accident et leur combat. Alors il se détourna, lentement, et commença à s'éloigner. La porte arrière s'ouvrit, et il entendit Weller l'interpeller, puis le cri de sa sœur. Aucun tir ne venant, il en déduisit que l'agent venait de s'effondrer suite à ses propres blessures, et que sa sœur était concentrée sur lui.

Sans se retourner, il continua son chemin en boitillant, son esprit tournant à plein régime malgré la fatigue. Sa sœur l'avait trahit et s'était servie de lui. Elle avait trahit la cause et arrêté leur mère au lieu de les aider à créer un monde meilleur. En le libérant, Shepherd elle-même lui avait dit que Remi…Jane…était une étrangère, qu'elle n'était plus sa sœur. Une partie de lui, en colère, était prête à le croire. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait épargné deux fois sa vie. Elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour lui éviter la torture alors que le FBI voulait le livrer à la CIA après le raid sur la ferme, et elle avait essayé d'améliorer sa vie en détention, avant d'obtenir qu'il puisse sortir de sa cellule. Techniquement, il avait gâché la chance qu'elle lui offrait en l'attaquant chez eux. Pourtant, malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas totalement à oublier sa colère et le fait qu'elle l'avait trahit. Il devait trouver un endroit pour réfléchir à tête reposée à la situation, faire le tri dans tous ses souvenirs embrouillés…Ensuite, il prendrait une décision…Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce serait sa propre décision, sans l'influence de sa mère ou celle de sa sœur…

(1) Surnom de Nelson Mandela, qui est en fait son nom tribal que ne reconnaissait pas l'état sud-africain.

(2) Ne lui parle pas ! C'est une ennemie. (traduction Google trad malheureusement, je n'ai pas de personne parlant cette langue dans mon entourage pour confirmer).

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

J'espère que cet OS vous a plus. Que ce soit le cas où non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Je ferais peut être un autre chapitre, ou un autre OS, plus centré sur le point de vue Jane, mais rien n'est encore sûr.


End file.
